Cairine
|Base ID = }} Cairine is a Breton indigent resident of The Warrens in Markarth. She wears ragged robes and ragged boots and is equipped with a simple iron dagger. Description She does not maintain a room, nor will she occupy rooms that become vacant. She appears to be afflicted with a debilitating illness—possibly Rattles or Ataxia based on her comment that she does not know anyone in the Warrens that does not have one or the other. She is always found sitting on the ground clutching her ribs. It is not possible for the Dragonborn to cure her affliction. Interactions Cairine appears to have no specific purpose other than being a mark in "The Fishing Job," and likely other Radiant quests. New Allegiances In , Cairane is a possible target during the quest "New Allegiances," in which Vingalmo, courtier in Castle Volkihar, asks the Dragonborn to turn the target into a vampire for political purposes. Quotes *''"Don't know anyone here who doesn't have Rattles or Ataxia."'' *''"Something's happened, I can't quite remember... I don't feel... right... I'm going to lay down... for awhile..."'' ― During New Allegiances *''"Blood of the sick. Blood of the weak. Blood of the unsuspecting noble lord. Savor each flavor. Unsuspecting, delicious prey."'' *''"I keep an eye on their comings and goings. No one suspects poor Cairine. Poor, poor Cairine. Ha!"'' *''"The darkness hums and we sing its praises. Sweet melodies. Sweet like the water that flows through their veins."'' Bugs * The player may be tasked to pickpocket or loot a gem from her, but the chance to steal it is 0% regardless of player attributes. *She can be killed but she has to be "killed" twice before she actually dies and her body can be looted. * If Cairine is sneak attacked and killed, she will lay where she is, but she will still be technically alive, and will have generic dialogue of a young Nord woman. She will lay there and if she is hit once again she will die. * If she is killed the first time and left there, upon return she will be in her default position, but with her back to the ground and her sitting legs up in the air. * Vingalmo of the Volkihar Clan can task the player with turning her into a vampire. It works, but then he may ask to do it again and again, making any more quests from the vampire side impossible. * Vingalmo when tasking the player with turning her into a vampire, the player may find it impossible due to her sitting animation even after using Vampire's Seduction the player won't receive the Feed prompt and is only able pickpocket her. ** Only way to fix this as she doesn't get up to sleep is to use Console Commands (Skyrim), select her in console (or by typing: prid D6702) and enter the command: resurrect 1. This will force her To temporarily stand up for 2–3 seconds before she sits back down, during this time use Vampire's Seduction and quickly activate her giving you the prompt to feed and thus transmitting Sanguinare Vampiris to her and passing the quest objective. Note that doing this may get you a bounty if you are seen by other warren dwellers so if your really stuck at this point it maybe a good idea to select the NPC(s) in view in the console and type tdetect, to toggle detection of characters such as Garvey. Appearances * ** es:Cairine pl:Cairine ru:Каирин uk:Кайрін Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters